The Years That Pass
by Luvtowritefics247
Summary: REVISED! OFF HIATUS! AU She was dead, but then how is it she's here? Blackfire is back and after Mari. Who can stop her? well, really only one person who really knows her, someone similar to her. sequel to Our Lips are Sealed. language and MAYBE some s


**oh boy, here we go! okay here's the first chapter of the sequel (well duh ali) this is also revised, just like our lips are sealed. expect chapter two by tomorrow hopefully! please review!**

**disclaimer: ok i'm owned TT i'm _pretty_ sure that there'd be a lot more wet haired Robin's, and a evil chibi Slade.**

Blackfire watched as Robin left for Starfire. She smiled evilly. She flew up her hand over her wound. She knew she could save herself, and Starfire. When they'd leave she'd take Starfire. There was a Tamaranian way to heal themselves, since they are sisters. She would take Starfire to the Gordanians, where she would be kept there forever and married to their leader, and Blackfire would wait for when she could get her revenge on the titans. The power source was lost. When she went out, she saw the group huddled and when they moved she saw a tiny baby. Her eyes widened, "The star. It is…a baby? Yes! Then this child will have the power, the power that I will take when the time comes." She saw them leave, and knew they'd be back later for Starfire. She went and grabbed Starfire's body when they were out of sight and flew far away, beginning her plan.

Seven years later.

A little girl the age of seven in a green Tamaranian like green dress that reached down to her knees, and her boots reaching below her knees, sat on a swing set in a large city park. She was content until something grabbed her sides. She shrieked and then started laughing, "Daddy! Stop it! That tickles!" she's lifted off the swing and a tall man holds her up in his arms, her legs straddled around his waist, "Do we have to leave?"

"Yes Mari we HAVE to leave." The tall man says and tickled her again. She giggles.

"Daddy!" she playfully whines.

"Whatie!" he mimics.

"What's for dinner?"

"I don't know…what do you feel like?" They continued on home. It was a small little house, and when they got in Mari raced into her room and played. The man, or now Dick Grayson smiled. He had been Dick for a long time now. Barely a year after Mari's birth he left the titans and his superhero identity to raise his daughter, and now seven years later, he still can't forget. He still feels pain and heartache. He started making dinner. Mari left her room to go and play outside in the front yard. She played peacefully until she saw a foot in front of her. She looked up and saw a tall, slender woman standing there. She had black hair and purple eyes.

"Well hello there, little Mari."

"My daddy says not to talk to strangers." She said plainly.

"Oh, but how could I be a stranger? I'm your aunt silly."

"You are NOT Auntie Raven." The girl declared. The woman chuckled.

"You're right, I'm not. I'm your real, blood relative Aunt. I'm your Auntie Blackfire."

"I've never heard of you before, though." Mari stood up.

"Really? But I played an important part of your Daddy and Mommy's meeting."

"Well, he never talks about mommy much, but he's never mentioned you in the Stories."

"Well, I'm sure there's a reason for that—

"Mari! Dinner!" Dick called out from the door and then stopped. He and Blackfire stared at each other, "Uh Mari, go inside and eat your dinner. It's all ready." Mari did as she was told and went inside, "What are you…? It's not possible."

"Oh but it is…Dick was it?"

"You were dead."

"Correction, you THOUGHT I was dead."

"Stay away from us. Leave us alone!"

"There's nothing you can do. You left Robin at your old home. And Mari's powers are just starting to develop. You have skills but without your friends and you handy utility belt, you and Mari are as good as dead."

"Leave, now!" Blackfire shrugged and flew off. Dick watched and then walked into his house. He started packing his and Mari's things. They left early in the morning for titans tower.

"But why are we going to The big T?"

"Because, we're visiting, for a while." They got there and Mari placed her things in her room while Dick explained everything.

"She's alive!" Beast Boy asked shocked.

"But how?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know, but it happened. We have to protect Mari, she's still the Klafayodin star. She's beginning to develop her powers. She's starting to fly and almost has the hang of using star bolts, but she still has the power in her. It can be taken at any time. Though, I don't know if it can be released the same way as….." He trailed off. They all kept a close watch on Mari, and Dick did something he thought he'd never do again, but it was quite a bit different. For he did not dawn the old Robin costume, but Nightwing's.

"Daddy? What are you wearing that costume for?"

"Daddy needs to help the city with your Aunt and Uncles. It's only for a little while."

"Okay." She said. A few weeks had gone by and nothing had happened with Blackfire. Mari went up on the roof, trying to get the hang of flying. She was getting there, she could jump up and sort of float to the ground. She got better and better at this each time.

"Great job! You're really getting it, Mari." Sierra turned around and saw Blackfire.

"Oh, hi Auntie Blackfire!"

"Hi honey! You wanna come up with me and fly?" Mari was about to except, when Nightwing came up.

"Hey Mari, we're goin—" he stopped talking. Blackfire quickly grabbed Mari. Mari screamed. With one hand Blackfire held her, the other was powering up a Star bolt. She fired at Nightwing and he dodged it and soon the other titans were up. They stood there helplessly. What could they do? Blackfire was holding Mari up in font of her. There was nothing they could do. Raven couldn't do anything, because Blackfire had a star bolt to fire within an instant at Mari should anything be done. Blackfire levitated there, she knew she had won.

"Isn't this just like last time Dick? You've just lost the most important person in your life for the second time, and I'll get away with it again."

"No you will not!" A green flash struck Blackfire's hand and she let go of Mari in surprise and Mari floated down and ran back away from Blackfire. Everyone looked to where it came from.

"It can't be." Raven said.

"Starfire," Nightwing whispered, his eyes welling up.

"You! How many times must I be rid of you!" Blackfire yelled.

"You will leave my daughter alone!" Starfire threw a Powerful Star bolt at Blackfire, "You will leave! You can not be victorious against a very angered mother." Starfire said venomously. Blackfire had threatened her child, she was full of rage her eyes glowing green, her red hair flowing out.

"This isn't over sister! I will be back!" Blackfire flew away and Starfire flew to the ground and landed gracefully. Nightwing stared at her, unable to believe what he was truly seeing. She hadn't changed much, but yet she had. She wasn't a pretty young lady, but a radiant and gorgeous young woman. She looked at him, and smiled.

"Starfire, how? But, you were…dead."

"Blackfire did something that revived me, to revive herself as well. She took me to the Gordanians and I was married and kept there chained and alone, until the planet was attacked and I was freed. I came straight here and then I saw her." She looked at Mari who held a look of confusion.

"But I…I don't understand?" Mari began, "My mom died. That's what Daddy said. She died."

"No, Mari. She is alive, she is….me." Starfire said meekly, "I am your mother." Mari stared at her for a moment before she closed her eyes, tears streaming out. She broke into a sprint towards Starfire.

"Mommy!" Starfire fell to her knees and Mari jumped in her arms, finally she had a mom, her mom. Nightwing stood there speechlessly. He didn't know what to say. She was here, married, and he didn't know how they would ever feel the same around each other. She had been dead for seven years in his mind and for to all of a sudden be alive, it was like a dream. Everyone said their hellos and gave there hugs to Starfire and then came Nightwing's turn. All he did was say hello and that's all she said. They didn't know what else they could do. Mari and Starfire spent countless time together, learning about each other and what not. The Mari asked a very interesting, and hard question.

"Why aren't you and Daddy together? You're here and from the stories you two were in love weren't you?"

"Oh yes Mari. We were very much in love."

"You aren't anymore?"

"Well yes I suppose you could say that we are still, but you must understand that…we had not seen each other for seven years, and your father thought I was dead. It is very hard to just act like none of this had ever happened. Perhaps in time we shall what comes."

"I just hope it's a family." Mari whispered to herself.

**does this girl sound seven to you? yah she doesn't sound seven to me. she sounds way to old...but then again...she IS robin's daughter.**


End file.
